deadislandfandomcom-20200223-history
Moresby
Moresby is a major location featured in Dead Island. This third world city is the capital of Banoi Island. Most of the population resides in the city. Zombies reside here, but also survivors who aren't friendly to the Heroes and will attack them for their resources and equipment. The city suffered the worst during the outbreak due to its high population density, and evidence of a doomed battle against the infected litters the streets in the form of abandoned police vehicles and ambulances, smashed road barriers and hastily created barricades made out of crashed cars, buses and dumpsters, many of which clearly were broken through. The city roads for the most part are impassible to cars, due to the sheer numbers of crashed vehicles all over the main roads, meaning that traveling on foot is the only viable option. Moresby is split into various sections, neighborhoods and small towns, including Shanty Town, Langar Road, Queenscliffe, and the Market District. Underneath Moresby is the city's sewers, and there are various access points within Moresby to enter the sewers. Notes The barriers put up around Moresby have "Australian Biological Institute" on them, marking the main Quarantine zones throughout the town. And, if you want firearms, you will need to be in act 3 and be getting boat supplies. Go to the north side of map, then west a bit, and you will find two men trying to get into a gun shop. If you complete the quest, they will give you all the weapons in the shop. Also, a bug: if you find a gun shop or a merchant, find a door nearby, equip a gun, crouch, look at the door until your hero puts the gun up, then walk forward, and you should glitch into the building, and then you can take the weapons from the case and a metal chest inside. (Why would they put a metal chest inside a place you can't really go?) Trivia Moresby is most likely named after Port Moresby, the capital of Papua New Guinea which is where the island is meant to be — off the coast of mainland Papua New Guinea. Billboards in Moresby urge viewers to "Join Us", possibly a reference to Evil Dead. Tactics and Survival Moresby is by far the most dangerous area on the island, but this doesn't mean avoid the city. Loot dropped by zombies, found in crates, and quests prove to be worth the trouble. Carefully plan before you go for loot. Walkers and Infected tend to always be hiding. If you want to quickly get across the city, its best to use the fast travel between the warehouse and church safehouses. If you want to get across the city when exploring, the best possible route are the catwalks made by survivors. Ladders to these catwalks are commonly found outside one of the many quarantine zones. These stretch across the quarantine zones, and make it a bit easier to get across these zones without losing health or weapons, as only the Infected can get to you while you are up there. Ammunition for pistols is also very bountiful in Moresby, as looters commonly use pistols to dispatch zombies or players. In the way of weapons, strong one-handed weapons can be useful in the tight alleyways and back streets of the city. Grenades, molotovs, deo-bombs, or anything explosive are the most effective ways to dispatch the undead. These weapons—or any with an area-of-effect or sweeping aim—can kill multiple enemies in alleys and streets and may prove extremely useful. In short, be careful when exploring Moresby; the undead are everywhere and can gang up really fast if you do not pay attention. Gallery 91310_screenshots_2012-08-02_00004.jpg|View of Moresby. Buildings in Moresby 001.JPG|Buildings in Moresby. Moresby buildings.JPG|Buildings in Moresby. Moresby streets..JPG|Abandoned streets of Moresby. Screen Shot 2012-12-18 at 16.02.30.png|Super 64's wreckage in a demolition site. Moresby in Ryder's White Campaign.JPG|Moresby in Ryder's White Campaign. Moresby in Ryder's White Campaign 001.JPG|Moresby in Ryder's White Campaign. di-Moresby-031.PNG|Moresby during the rain. ru:Город Морсби Category:Dead Island locations Category:Moresby